$\dfrac{4}{7} \times 8 = {?}$
Explanation: $8$ is the same as $\dfrac{8}{1}$ $\dfrac{4}{7} \times \dfrac{8}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{4 \times 8}{7 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{32}{7}$